Labels for shipping containers are required to be resistant to exposure to weather conditions such as rain and snow. In order to meet this moisture resistant requirement, filmic labels are preferred over paper labels. Additionally, consumers prefer to reuse shipping containers by applying a new label over the existing address on the container. It is highly desired that the previous address information not be visible through the new label.
A preferred method of printing address information on a label is with a laser printer or similar device such as a photocopier. However, the high temperatures and static charge utilized in a laser printing process presents additional challenges that require the label to be resistant to high temperatures and have a low propensity to store electrical charge. Although efforts have been made to produce high opacity filmic labels, a continuing need exists for a high opacity filmic label which is heat resistant and has a low propensity to store electrical charge.